


It's Never Over

by Daughter_of_Rhodos



Series: Watching Over You [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Coda, Post-Season 11, season 12
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Rhodos/pseuds/Daughter_of_Rhodos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now Dean couldn't be happier, the world didn't end, no one died, and he's got his mom back.  Things were going to be different now.</p><p>Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Over

Mary Winchester was alive, albeit being very distressed.

It had taken Dean a rather long time to talk her down. He had never imagined his mother could be so _aggressive_ – she even took a swing at him when he grabbed her arm the first time.

Dean backed away to give her space and started with the basics - Your name is Mary Winchester, You married John Winchester, You're a Hunter, I'm your son - Dean. 

I didn't take long before recognition came across her face, the memories of another life starting to come back. Memories of a young hunter that had visited her and her parents, of her trying to save Sam as a baby and burning alive because of it, remembered her soul being ripped apart when she had been a ghost, and then the nothing that followed.

She became quite after that, listening to Dean tell a the story of her life and what happened after that life ended. A story that left out many dangerous details involving him and Sam. Explaining that after she had died, John had raised them as hunters, that they were Men of Letters. How he and Sam had helped God and saved the world from his sister.

Conveniently he left out Hell, Purgatory, dying, knowing the King of Hell – Ok, so he left out basically all the details. Focusing on more of the big picture stuff. He would tell her the details when it was needed. Until then he had his mom back and she had been through enough.

The past could stay the past for a little while longer.

After getting out of the park, Dean found the first home he could and broke in. Ignoring the feeling of his mother's stare baring into him as he did so. He was _not_ going to let his mother walk around in a nightgown in the middle of a town, anyways she would draw too much attention and he needed to steal a car for them. Something he was _not_ looking forward to doing with his mother watching – his _alive_ Mother watching him – he was going to have to get use to that.

He couldn't _wait_ to see Sammy's face when they got home.

So that was it, not even an hour after facing down the biggest bads in the universe, Dean is driving and old pick-up truck, with his mother, that's been dead for thirty plus years, sitting shot gun.

"You're starring again sweetie"

"Oh...ah, sorry. It's just—well, you know,"

"Weird?"

"Yeah," he looks back over and they both smile, releasing some of that weirdness.

"I'll stop, don't want to end up like Cas after all."

"Who's Cas?"

"An Angel," wiggling his eyebrows, he knows his mom would love to meet a real live angel.

"So you _do_ have someone. I noticed you didn't have a wedding rin–"

"What? No – I ah, like a _real_ Angel Mom...Cas, he's an Angel of the Lord."

"Oh – Oh.... Ah that's an odd name for an Angel" – Now Dean knew where he and Sam got their abilities to avoid topics so well.

"It's just what we call him, it's short for Castiel"

" _Castiel_? – You're friends with an angel and his name is Castiel?"

"Yep"

"Huh" Leaving it at that, she starts to go through the collection of cassettes left in the truck. God he could see so much of Sam in her already. How had that even happened?

"You'll meet him when we get to the Bunker. He lives with me and Sam."

"Sam and I,"

"What?"

"It's Sam and I, not me and Sam – please tell me your Father taught you two more then just Hunting?"

"Yeah well for me there wasn't much else, but I made sure Sam kept up his studies, he loved doing it too."  
A smile on his lips.  
"The nerd even went to Standford, smartest guy I know – well maybe the second smartest, I think Cas could probably kick his ass at just random knowledge, but he's also got a couple thousand years on him so..."

"Dean must you curse?"

"Oh, ah sorry Mom,"

Looking over at his mom he sees the most bittersweet smile on her face. Maybe it's from missing their lives or sad that this is how her boys grew up. Right now Dean couldn't be happier, the world didn't end, no one died, and he's got his mom back. Things were going to be different now.

Finding a tape, she reaches over and pops it into the player. He's not surprised at all that she'd pick _them_ to listen to.

 

 _Two of Us by the Beatles starts playing._   He decides he really doesn't mind shotgun picking the music, just this once. 

 

Dean can't _wait_ to surprise Sam and Cas back at the bunker.

 

**Author's Note:**

> More Chapters to come! My goal is to update once a week.
> 
> I would love comments and feed back!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peace-love-and-carry-on


End file.
